Generations 3: The End Of The Beginning
by Mister Writer
Summary: As the next generation of heroes is born, the current one face President Luthor in a final confrontation after Lex destroys all that matters to one of them. Part 3 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Ultimate Trio trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 3: THE END OF THE BEGINNING

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 3: THE END OF THE BEGINNING.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** As the next generation of heroes is born, the current one face President Lex Luthor and his Superhuman Henchmen in a final confrontation after Lex destroys all that matters to one of them. Part 3 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 3 of the Ultimate Trio trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the third story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the first of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 3 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Later in the series, there are original characters, but for this story there are none. So I do NOT own any of these characters, just the story which is worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman belongs to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers, as does Batman. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures, as do the Fantastic Four. Finally, Mary Kate Olsen belongs to herself.

Anyway, boring stuff over. Yay!! But seriously, NOTHING has happened or changed between stories. So if you've read "New Beginnings" and "Bats, Rhinos, Fugitives, And Symbiotes", you'll know what's going on. If not, read them or you'll be slightly lost. Besides, they're good reads, even if I so myself.

OK, one last note. The Fantastic Four are from the movie version. After the Rise Of The Silver Surfer. No changes to their backstory.

That's a long enough introduction. Here then, is the Ideal Cast List, and the story. Happy Reading!!

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Clark Kent played by Dean Cain

Superman played by Christopher Reeve

Lois Lane Kent played by Teri Hatcher

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man played by Tobey Maguire

Mary Jane Watson played by Kirsten Dunst

Bruce Wayne/ Batman played by Christian Bale

Reed Richards/ Mr. Fantastic played by Ioan Gruffudd

Susan Richards/ Invisible Woman/ Mrs. Fantastic played by Jessica Alba

Johnny Storm/ The Human Torch played by Chris Evans

Ben Grimm/ The Thing played by Michael Chiklis

Max Dillion/ Electro played by Nicholas Cage

Mac Gargan/ The Scorpion played by Matthew Broderick

Lex Luthor played by Evan Handler

Jimmy Olsen played by Justin Whalin

Jack Blacksterman played by Chris Demetral

Mary Kate Olsen played by Herself

**THE STORY:**

New York – July 6th, 2022, 8.15 AM.

The crowd applauded. The Fantastic Four had saved the island of Manhattan from certain Nuclear Destruction. They had just stopped a Nuclear Missile from it's intended path, and sent it into space, using one of Reed Richards many devices. Unfortunately, they did not know of the other two missiles that were sent with the one they stopped. If they had, many more lives could have been saved.

**--**

Metropolis – July 6th, 2022, 8.30 AM.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, and a quarter of an hour later, another crowd applauded for three other heroes. Spider-Man, The Batman and Superman had done for Metropolis with their unique abilities what the FF had for New York City. Well, Superman did most of the work, but needed help because the Missile had a small piece of Kryptonite attached, which Spidey and Batman had to take care of. It was a close call but Metropolis was saved. As for Gotham City, that was another story…..

**--**

Gotham City – July 6th, 2022, 8.02 AM.

The Missile hit it's target, destroying the City, the surrounding Suburbia, and killing thousands. The City and people of Gotham were no more.

**--**

Peter returned to New York. The destruction of Gotham had reminded him just how close he and MJ had come to dying so many times, and he wasted no time in asking for her hand in marriage. She made him the happiest man in the world by saying yes. Then she added to that happiness with the news that they would, in nine months, be hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet on their ceiling. Peter was ecstatic. Life was good for the Webslinger.

**--**

Gotham was destroyed. Lexcorp had bankrupted him. He was staying with Lois and Clark. Someone knew who he was, and he had no idea who. Bruce was having a really bad year. Could be worse though. He could look like Michael Keaton. Such was Parker's joke as he left for New York. He had a theory that Luthor was behind it all. No proof though. But it seemed like it was either Luthor or it was bunnies. There was a woman he had met once who would have said the latter. But that was a world away. Back when the Bat had teeth.

**--**

Perry White was dead. He died of a heart attack. His replacement for the position of Editor & Chief Of The Daily Planet was Clark Kent. Clark's old job was taken by James Olsen, who was in turn replaced by his cousin Mary Kate, but that didn't work out due to her incompetence. Finally, Jimmy's old job went to an ex-thief named Jack who had worked at The Planet before. Everyone went up a rung, but was saddened by the loss of Elvis Presley's number 1 fan. Sad days were had for many a moon at the Daily Planet, and yet, as it had to, work and life went on. It went on and Perry White was remembered as the greatest Editor & Chief the Daily Planet had ever known.

**--**

Six months after her birth, May Parker was in her Godmother's arms as Peter and Mary Jane got married. It was a beautiful ceremony and the Godmother remembered her own wedding as she happily held the beautiful girl against her pregnant belly. Holding the baby, Lois had rarely been this happy. Unfortunately, it was not to last.

**--**

At the Reception they came, two of them. Electro and Scorpion. They killed many guests. Peter tried to stop them but only succeeded in getting badly injured. Luckily (or so it appeared to those who didn't _know_) Superman was flying by and was able to stop them within seconds. Peter and most of the guests were rushed to the hospital. Unfortunately, Peter lost his right leg below the knee, and had to have it replaced with a metal one. And so he was forced to give up being Spider-Man forever. The important thing to him was that MJ and May didn't get hurt. But Peter Parker was Spider-Man no more.

**--**

Before taking them to the Superhuman Prison on the Isle Of White, Superman and Batman interrogated the fallen Super Villains and confirmed that Luthor was behind the Nuclear Missiles, the bankrupting of Bruce Wayne, and sending the two Moronic Super Villains. Everything. It was time for Superman and Batman to give the President a visit.

**--**

Superman lay on the Oval Office floor, gasping for breath. Luthor had used Kryptonite bullets against him. He had then grabbed a sword from his own collection (it had once belonged to Alexander The Great) and begun a swordfight with The Batman, who had grabbed a sword from the wall. The two swords clanged together as the two fought, their skills with a blade an equal match. As they fought, Bruce played a recording of Electro and Scorpion's confession that proved Luthor's guilt. Then Luthor made a mistake, giving Bruce an opening to wound him.

"You're going to jail, Mister President" said The Batman.

"NEVER!!" screamed Lex. "LEX LUTHOR WILL NOT LIVE IN A CAGE!!"

Before Bruce could stop him, Luthor committed suicide by pushing his sword through his own heart. Bruce was surprised but wasted no time in removing the Kryptonite bullets from Clark's weakening body and deposing of them. The reign of President Luthor was finally over.

**--**

Clark had been pardoned after the truth about President Luthor and the SRA was revealed. He had told the new President, Peter Ross, his Secret Identity and all was well. His son Jonathon had been born a week ago. A lot of the Superheroing responsibility had been taken off his shoulders by Bruce, who had set up base in Metropolis, and on a worldwide scale, by the newly formed Justice League Of Earth. This new Superhero team worked together to combat threats to the Earth and Humanity. It consisted of himself, his cousin Supergirl, Batman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man and the legendary Captain America. With them on duty, Clark could relax a bit more. The Earth was safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 1: DECENDANTS OF POWER.**


End file.
